Compact storage devices of various types are known in the art. Such devices are typically used by consumers to hold their audio and video disks in a safe and orderly manner. A constant challenge for consumers is the effective organization of their audio and video disks. A storage device for audio and video disks is typically used in a home near the home's central living area. The storage device should be attractive in appearance, easy to use, decorative, compact, durable and affordable.
Previous storage devices have some inherent disadvantages. One of the disadvantages with existing disk storage devices is that they do not allow for easy viewing of both the front and back covers of audio and video disks when the disks are in the storage unit. Further, existing storage devices do not display the disk's title, song titles, and artist information in an easy to view manner.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing audio and video disk storage devices. The present invention provides an article storage display tower for storage, organization and viewing of audio and/or video disks that holds disks so as to allow the user to view the front and back of selected disk covers. To achieve this, the present invention contains a plurality of cells that can accept, for example, compact disks or other media storage articles, such as for example, mini disks, video cassettes, audio cassettes, CD ROM's, digital video disks, etc. The storage display tower structure rests on a swivel base so that users can rotate the structure and display the decorative front cover as well as the back cover of select compact disks or other audio and/or video storage media. The invention, therefore, not only stores compact disks but the invention can be displayed as a piece of artwork.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved article storage display tower that can store a plurality of audio and/or video storage media.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved article storage display tower that can display substantially the entire front and back surfaces of audio and/or video storage media.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel article storage display tower that can rotate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel article storage display tower that allows a user to arrange audio and/or visual storage media to display the graphics on the front and/or back of the storage media in a unique or aesthetic manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel article storage display tower that is free standing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel article storage display tower that provides for visually appealing storage of audio and/or video storage media.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel article storage system that provides for easy accessibility of audio and/or video storage media.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel article storage display tower which is simple in design and inexpensive to construct, and is durable and rugged in structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings of the invention.
These and other objects are achieved by an article storage display tower of the present invention. In one form of the invention, an article storage display tower is provided which provides an article storage display for audio or visual storage media that allows the front and back surfaces of the articles to be displayed by the user in a visually selected manner. Further, the storage display tower can be rotated about a stationary base to allow for easy selection and viewing of the stored articles. Also, the articles are easily placed in, removed from and arranged in the storage display. The storage display along with the stored articles can be positioned in a room as a piece of artwork.